Aizawa
Aizawa (相澤 Aizawa) is the main antagonist in Sukisyo; a scientist and a very skilled professor. He's voiced by Jūrōta Kosugi. Appearance Aizawa has dark green hair that goes slightly past his shoulders, which is normally tied to the side in a rubberband or bandage-like tie up. He has bangs to the left side of his face which splits to the side of the right, where the bangs stick out. He normally has a blank, expressionless look on his face but tends to smirk very easily and often. Aizawa is mostly seen in a brown, long sleeve turtle neck, gray slack pants, and a white, long lab coat. His eyes are blue-violet and narrow and looks almost as if they were half shut. Personality Aizawa is usually calm and inversive. It states in official material that Aizawa has serious emotional issues, unable to handle and show emotions if he feels any at all. When he does feel emotions he can easily get overwhelmed (in ''White Flower''s audio drama when Nanami and Shin'ichirō save Sora from Aizawa, Aizawa loses it and screams "You two are the ones who will die!", the entire Nanami-Shinichirou fiasco, glomping and yelling cheerfully when around Nagase). Aizawa is very intelligent, able to think fast and complex. He is a well known professor, Nagase following his foot steps. Aizawa is very quiet (except around Nagase and Gaku, where he will get intensley hyper) Aizawa deeply cares for those around him but cannot show so due to his emotion instabilty. Backround Not much is stated about Aizawa's past in any media, including the audio dramas, novels, games, and especially in the anime. He is slightly older than Minato Shinichirou and Kai Nanami, and grew up with the two as a very close friend. He has always went beyond his limits in science and has always wanted to become a professor. The anime only gives Aizawa two episodes for screen time, and nothing from the novels, games, and audio drama is known aside from him kidnapping Sora and Sunao, and Nanami working for him. As a child, Aizawa always had his bangs in his face and had slightly longer hair than he does now. This was shown in a sketch book drawn by Tsutae Yuzu and described by Nanami in one of the novels. He was always calm and quiet. He befriended Nanami first during his elementary years, however, things changed when Shinichirou was enrolled in school, shortly after Shinichirou and Nanami developed feelings for each other. Aizawa was devastated by this due to the fact that he had also had feelings for Shinichirou. He went his seperate ways, and sought to punish Nanami by taking Shinichirou from him, along with the fact that while working under him, Nanami upped and left after being raped by Aizawa and realizing what he was doing was wrong, took his research with him and put it in danger. Sons Aizawa has three sons, whom were all test tube experiments. They are as followed from oldest to youngest; Kai Nagase, who was made by Aizawa after kidnapping Shinichirou before in their young adult years, and was made by Aizawa and Shinichirou having sexual intercourse and Aizawa stealing and fusing both their DNA. It states this in ''White Flower''s second novel and their is even a picture from the official art of the two comparing and contrasting each other's similarities. Nagase is Aizawa's favorite son. Ren Shiina was made after Nanami was raped by Aizawa. Aizawa stole and fused their DNA as well. Neither Nagase or Aizawa like Shiina, and both disdain and even go as far as to hating him. It is implied in Mou Matte and Sweet Trap, the games' spin offs, that Shiina was given to foster care. Kano Kozuki was made from DNA from Gaku's hair (needs to be confirmed) because Gaku used to visit and play in the lab when he was small. Aizawa had always admired Gaku's cheerfulness. Category:Character Category:Male Characters